the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/Reasons why Amfie is better than Walfie -No shipping freaks needed-
So, this is another blog for today and the first discussion blog this week, since I've been out on vacation for 10 days. The title already tells you what it's about so let's move on to another meaningless discussion about two couples. And guess what? Writers - they screwed up - again. That's a surprise. I came up with an idea for this blog when I was sitting in a room in Paris (be jelly, hehe) and I decided that it needs to be very well written. Amfie It's not about that they had a kiss in the very start, but how that kiss changed the plot and made the show even more interesting to watch. Not only the kiss, these two from the very start had that connection, Amber thought Alfie is a bit disguisting and totally not her type, since he's obsessed with food, aliens, afraid of zombies and all that. They're both completely different. But they're not a terrible couple. It doesn't matter if you ship them or not, if you don't, you're a weirdo to be honest, no offence but deal with it. AGAIN, I'm being terribly sarcastic. Hilarious. What I always saw in Amfie that even though they were kind of an enemy-couple, many fights but many funny/cute scenes as well, they had a great plot. They always stayed the same people, same personalities, just of course, different situations. They grew up but they didn't change 'over the summer', like Patricia and Eddie did. Of course, it all leads up to a shipping war, but basically I don't know if there's something to compare between them and Walfie. And it's not because we shipped them from the start, it's just that Amfie always had a great plot and they didn't come out of nowhere. Walfie I shipped them at first before I realised that there really isn't much in them to ship. Yes, they both had a delicious cereal and kissed in the TOR, but does it really stand out Amfie? You gotta dig a bit deeper if you want to see the real answer to this couple -- it's not made out of their friendship, it's not made out of how much they 'love' each other, they just became a couple because Alfie had noone else to date since Amber, the girl of his dreams left and every other girl in the house was taken, except for Mara and KT, but Alfie with these two would be even worse than Walfie. The writers decided to put Willow & Alfie together because they both are single and that their personalities have a lot in common. But did they have their own moments? Didn't Willow have a crush on Jerome, not Alfie? Until Jerome broke her heart of course. Still, Walfie maybe would make it to my OTPs only if they at least had a little connection from the start of the season. What I think is that they were created because the writers wanted to make the plot more dramatic, but failed because many things didn't make sence apart from the main plot. Alfie was Amber's puppet from the start and he still was kinda a puppet when he dated Willow, because she always cried about her problems like the hedhog thing and the medal for graduation moments, and Alfie was the one who fixed it for her. But of course, this may become a huge blog if we start talking about every single problem in these couples, so let's just get the facts straight : did Walfie really deserve to be a couple? It kind of makes them two plot devices (you can read more about couples as plot devices in this blog that Izzy created earlier). But let's be honest, only if they writers made Victor and Corbierre and KT with a tree stump couples, they would actually be the only normal couples in the house because they wouldn't have many break ups or fights. (of course partly because the tree stump and a stuffed bird can't talk) So yep. I had more written but due to an error in the HOA wikia, I lost the final part, sorry. I may not be a perfect bloger yet, but I might get there someday. Thanks for reading! Sahbuna (Some people on facebook write SAHBUNA instead of SIBUNA, it's Anubis backwards not ANUBHAS nor ANIBUS backwards for God's sake) --once a sibuna, always a sibuna-- Category:Blog posts